With the introduction of electronic records (e.g., electronic medical records and/or other types of files) and digitized test results, a user, such as a physician can often form a diagnosis or other type of analysis while viewing appropriate records on a computer monitor. Data is often stored securely (e.g., for compliance with company, industry, and/or government standards and regulations). Access to the data is restricted to maintain the security of the data.
For example, electronic medical records and digitized test results are often stored securely to comply with various regulations (e.g., industry and/or governmental). To maintain the security of the electronic medical records and test results, access to the data may be restricted and the systems that access the data may have restrictions (e.g., no Internet access, restricted Internet access, file copying to external drives may be restricted, and/or access to cloud computing may be restricted).